


Smooth

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment shared in the dark of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

"Mmm." Julian sighed sleepily, squirming a little as broad grey fingertips hit a particularly ticklish spot on his back in the vicinity of his waist. "Garak…"

"Hush, my dear," the Cardassian chided, leaning in to apply a tiny bite to the angle where his neck met his shoulder — a particularly erogenous zone in that saurian species, and not bad for Humans either. "I'm only exploring."

"I'd've thought you'd have memorized every centimetre of me by now," Julian smiled drowsily.

A kiss over the spot where he'd been bitten. "A good scholar reviews his material periodically, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hm." He wasn't really complaining: it felt warm and companionable and mildly arousing, the way Garak sometimes touched him after sex, as if mapping his contours all over again. "I wasn't aware I was a project."

"From the moment I met you," Garak assured him.

"Should I be flattered, or concerned?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"A little of both it is, then." He nuzzled under that cool cheek and closed his eyes again with another sigh of contentment, and for several sleepy seconds there was silence between them.

"You're so _smooth_ ," Garak said at last, tracing the curves of his bedmate's bare buttocks.

"I thought you liked that…"

"Oh, I do. It's deliciously exotic."

"And you have so many scales. I'll get around to kissing every one of them, one of these days."

"You've already done a great deal more than kiss some of them, you wicked boy."

"Mmmmm… but they taste so _good_ … all that luscious lubricant you exude…"

"I'm glad to hear it pleases you, since I can't do anything about it one way or the other."

Silence for perhaps half a minute, then a blurry murmur:

"Garak..?"

"Yes, my darling?"

There was no reply: Julian had fallen asleep. Smiling, Garak brought his caressing hand to the nape of that marvellously delicate neck in a gesture of protection, of shielding from any attack that might come in the dark hours of the night. It would be a while yet before he was permitted to sleep himself, but he didn't really mind: he had the entirety of the good Doctor's body to keep him occupied, warm and sleek and sweet as the honey whose colour it emulated, to be touched as delicately as the petals of a freshly bloomed rose. It was a secret that was, for the time being, his and his alone, and in the bitter desert of his life in exile that was a refreshment greater than any he'd ever dared to hope might come his way again.

THE END


End file.
